Glee: big fricken trouble
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Kurt's cousin is in town what will happen when while the glee club has detention due to her actions and some bank robbers decide to hide out? what will happen to our Gleeks? and what will happen to their teachers Rated M for language I DON"T OWN GLEE OC
1. Detention

**Glee: Big fricken trouble**

**Chapter one**

"I can't believe we all got detention for what happened at the dance" Finn said as he sat down in detention with the rest of the Glee club during the last school dance someone decided to spike the punch and of course Coach Sylvester blamed Glee club and actually had footage of each of the glee kids at or near the punch bowl at the time and of course being friends no one confessed or ratted the other out although everyone hated Puckerman for it

"I Swear I didn't do it" Puck said sitting down also Coach Sylvester walked in with Mr. Schue

"Alright listen up you delinquents you are to be here till four thirty that's two hours you are to stay in this room at all times if you need a pass use the phone in the corner to call me or Butt-chin over here" Sylvester said Mr. Schue rolled his eyes a little at the comment

"Just behave you guys" Mr. Schue said before they left Kurt sighed

"So much for my date"

"That's Right you and Blaine had a date tonight" Rachel said remembering Kurt mentioning it earlier Kurt nodded

"I was going to introduce him to Hope"

"Oh yeah why isn't she here?" Puck asked

"She isn't technically part of Glee and there was no evidence that she was involved in any way so she got off the hook" Danny explained

"Finn watch the door I need to call Blaine and cancel our date" Kurt said going to the window Finn stood up and went to the door looking out to make sure none of the teachers were anywhere near the door

"You're clear" Finn said and Kurt called Blaine to warn him about the date

"Hello?"

"Blaine it's me listen I have some bad news" Kurt said sighing a little

"You're in detention because someone spiked the punch at your last school dance"

"Yes how you would know" Kurt asked

"Turn around moron" Kurt turned to see Hope at the window he opened it and looked to see Blaine right behind her on a ladder that lead up to the window he looked down and saw Riker and Karofsky

"Did a certain glee club need a rescue?" Blaine asked hanging up his phone

"Or at least some company" Hope said as Kurt pulled her in through the window Blaine came next Karofsky and Riker soon followed Kurt had to admit it was good to see one of the other warblers for once

"Hey did you guys hear about the bank robbery?" Riker asked

"How could they they've been in here" Hope said simply

"That's true"

"What about it?"

"The robbers were headed this way" Hope said grinning a little Kurt shook his head

"You're not going after them" Kurt said to her at the same time Finn did Hope rolled her eyes

"Please they've got guns and knives and god knows what else" Hope said smiling a little

Emma walked into the teachers' lounge where she found Will Schuester and Sue Sylvester

"Hey you guys still here?"

"I've got to make sure glee club stays in detention" Sue said

"I have to make sure she doesn't torture my kids" Will explained standing up

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I forgot something in my room" Emma said Sue rolled her eyes a little bit then looked back at TV they were watching the robbery car chase but it looked like the police lost them

"Great another group of crooks that got away" Sue said Mr. Schue looked at the TV and looked curious

"Isn't that...this street?" Mr. Schue asked then the door was kicked open Emma screamed a little as five men walked into the room they were the robbers from the TV

"What the hell?" sue asked

"Alright everyone get down now!" One of the robbers ordered pointing the gun at them the teachers did as told

"GO around the school and look for any others" the man said to the others and they all left

"You three on the floor now" the robber said the three did

"We can't let them find the kids" Mr. Schue whispered Sue nodded a little as did Emma

"What was that?" Hope asked hearing someone scream Blaine walked to the door and paled considerably

"The robbers from the bank are here" Blaine said pulling the shades down

"Hide" Puck said all the kids piled into the classrooms closet Hope was about to enter when she heard the doorknob move Kurt tried to pull her in last second but Blaine pulled him back and Hope booked it under the teacher's desk two of the robbers walked in they began kicking over desks trying to find anyone one walked over to the closet Hope noticed and elbowed the back of the desk right as he was about to open the closet the guy stopped dead and turned around and headed for the desk the other guy aimed the gun at the desk Puck and Kurt were looking out the closet door

"Hope better have a really good plan on how to get out of that" Kurt said

"yeah here it is" Puck said booking it out of the closet and tackling one of the guys the second guy turned and aimed the gun at him Hope jumped out from behind the desk and tackled the other guy slamming his head into the desk Puck knocked the other guy out as well both got up

"Holy shit we just took down bank robbers that have nothing else to loose shit, shit, shit we're gonna die" Hope said panicked

"calm down" Puck said as the others came out of the closet Hope sighed trying to wrap her mind around it all she could have been killed so she was kind of freaking out

"We need to get out of here" Rachel said

"What about Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schue?" Finn asked the others remembered

"Right but we can't just get them and walk out the front door which we sort of need to do for me" Artie reminded them all of the wheel chair

"Well what do we do?" Riker asked

"We gotta save the teachers and get out of here" Hope said looking at her laptop

"What do you mean save?" Brittney asked

"Last time I was in the principal's office I installed some software that lets me see the security cameras from my laptop as long as I'm in the school grounds and I'm checking the one right in front of the teachers' lounge and we have Mr. Schue, coach Sylvester and our guidance counselor on the floor and a guy standing in front of them with a big ass gun" Hope said turning the screen so they could all see

"Alright so what do we do? If we call the cops they'll hear us" Santana asked Hope sighed

"We're going to need to do this the old fashioned way"

"Which would be...?" Blaine asked trailing off so she would finish his sentence Hope smiled a little

"Everyone here as seen those home alone movies right?" she asked

"Why do you ask?" Finn asked his cousin curiously he knew her ideas were always bad ones so for her to ask a question like that always meant trouble.

The teachers sat with their hands all tied behind them watching the crooks as they searched the school and made reports when suddenly two ran in

"There's a huge group of kids in the school!"  
>"One of them knocked me out!" one of the robbers that was clearly the leader swore loudly then looked at the teachers<br>"Why didn't you say anything?"  
>"You never asked meathead" Sue said simply the guy glared<p>

"You're lucky we have bigger problems" the robber said then looked at his colleagues "Find those kids now" he ordered his allies hurried out to find the kids  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	2. game time

**Glee: Big fricken trouble chapter two**

"Alright Puck, Riker and Santana I need you three to come with me to the principal's office" Hope said  
>"Why?" Santana asked it wasn't a 'why do you want me?' so much as a 'why the hell do we have to go out there?' sort of tone that she took when she asked the question<br>"Because we've got to see if the principal has any confiscated walkie-talkies because cellphones aren't going to cut it you can hear them vibrate and that could be dangerous if we don't pick up on it before the robbers do" Hope said opening the door carefully and looking out she made sure no one was near them before quickly hurrying outside into the hall way Puck waited for her signal when she went down the hall to make sure they were clear there to when Hope beckoned to them he hurried out quickly followed by Riker and Santana they continued sneaking along until they came to the office Puck tried to open it but it was locked  
>"Damn its locked" he muttered Santana pushed him out of the way and got a bobby pin from her hair and shoved it into the lock moving it around until there was a soft click and she pushed the door open<br>"I'm not going to ask" Riker said as they all hurried inside  
>"Riker watch the door, Santana check the left side of the desk, Puckerman check the right, I've got the closet look for walkie-talkies of any kind" Hope said getting the trash barrel and using it as a step stool to get to the top of the closet she found a box of walkie-talkies that the teachers used to stay in contact Santana found a whole drawer full<br>"Alright now find a station that they all can communicate on by twisting the knobs" Hope said then looked at Riker  
>"How's the halls?"<br>"Clear as day" Riker replied still watching to make sure no one was coming as the teens quickly found a station and put the talkies back in the box  
>"Let's go" Hope said this time Puck led the way back to the detention room Hope gave everyone a walkie-talkie and made sure everyone knew how to use them<br>"Alright we're going to split into groups and meet back here with supplies ok? Artie you, Brittney, and Lauren stay here and watch the monitors call us in if anyone is headed for us, Blaine and Kurt I need you guys to go to the art room get paint, glitter, string, clay and whatever else you think we can use Finn, Sam, and Puck I need you guys to go to the gym and get all destructive and painful gym equipment that you can carry hockey sticks, baseball bats whatever, Santana, Rachel, and I will head to the janitors closet and get anything we think can be used everyone else go to the cafeteria and load up on kitchen knives and whatever" Hope said everyone nodded to show they agreed before everyone moved out to fulfill their duties given to them by Hope  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Will sighed he knew there was no getting out of this if they broke loose they'd be shot, if they found the kid all of them would be shot and there just didn't seem to be a way out. Will snapped out of his thoughts when Emma nudged him he looked at her before she jerked her head towards the door he looked to see Kurt and…was that Blaine? They were hovering around the corner waiting for the guard to turn around Will nudged Sue and did the same thing Sue sighed  
>"Hey shit for brains" Sue shouted the guard looked at her and the two kids started to creep by the door<br>"So what exactly is your master plan? What do you think is going to happen once the cops get off your backs?" Sue asked trying to keep them distracted the robber rolled his eyes at them  
>"I don't have to answer your stupid questions" he said he was about to turn around but Emma kicked a chair over the guy glared at her and she smiled<br>"Woops" she said the guy picked up the chair and the two made it past the door the teachers sighed in relief the kids were safe but…what the heck were they planning?

Everyone met back where they had said Hope had even stopped at her locker  
>"Alright so we're not only going to escape the school we're going to catch these crooks" Hope said smiling a little at them everyone looked at her like she had three heads<br>"Well would you rather be separated and put under witness protection away from your boyfriends and girlfriends?" Hope asked they all agreed that this was the only way  
>"Alright so we're going to need to set some things up and fight a couple of battles it's going to be dangerous so everyone be careful" Hope said<p>

Kurt peeked into the hall a couple minutes later and saw two of the robbers he gulped  
>"Hope please tell me this is going to work?" Kurt asked<br>"Don't worry I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Hope answered back  
>"Alright" Kurt said he reached into his bag and pulled out some paint Balloons and walked in<br>"HEY!" he shouted before throwing them at the robbers nailing them they glared at him Kurt booked it down the hall the two robbers hot on his trail  
>"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Kurt swore as he ran down the hall and into the gym the two robbers ran in right past Kurt who ran back out and shoved a broom between the door handles to keep them inside the robbers tried to open the door before Finn and Hope wheeled the tennis ball cannon out of Sue's office<br>"Oh boys" Hope sang so they looked at them  
>"EAT TENNIS BALLS!" Finn shouted turning the machine on and ran out through the locker room they got out there and Kurt locked the doors to both locker rooms<br>"Two down about fifteen to go" Kurt said sighing a little bit Hope smiled  
>"Not a problem" she said<p>

**Fifteen to go wow that'll be good XD review please**


	3. planning trouble

"Alright you're sure this is going to work?" Santana asked into her walkie-talkie  
>"Don't worry about it if anything happens I got you" Karofsky replied Santana took a deep breath and walked into the hall with one of the robbers pretending not to notice him<br>"HEY!" the guard shouted Santana jumped at the deep voice before booking it back down the hall and past the office  
>"Hey boss there's a bunch of kids in here!" a robber said into his walkie-talkie still following Santana he turned the corner and Puck punched him in the face as hard as he could the guy grabbed his face and stumbled backwards where Rachel and Quinn were waiting they each pulled an end of an electrical cord which tripped the guy he fell backwards into the closet and they slammed the door closed on him locking it<br>"See? It worked' Puck said smiling at her Santana nodded a little  
>"yes it would have been easier if your girlfriend just stepped on him though with those giant feet of hers" Santana said rolling her eyes a little<br>"Your button is pushed I can hear you!" Lauren said through Puck's walkie-talkie  
>"Woops" Santana said turning the walkie-talkie off Puck picked his up<br>"We got one down"  
>"and we've got two down that's three down fourteen to go!" Hope said into the talkie the others cheered before taking off into the halls<p>

Sue sighed this had to be the stupidest thing those kids had ever done! And dragging other students into it too? What the hell were they thinking? These kids couldn't take on bank robbers with guns although they did seem to be doing a damn good job of it she didn't know how they were pulling it off but frankly it seemed like one big home alone movie to her….wait was that where they were getting the ideas from?  
>~~~~~<p>

Hope went to go find Rachel and them only to turn the corner and find several robbers at once she paled and turned and ran her heart raced as three of them ran after them Hope turned down every hall way she could  
>"Artie I'm in trouble lead me so I don't have a dead end please I am absolutely begging you right now" Hope said into the talkie she was terrified now as a gun went off and a bullet bounced off a wall near her she screamed loud enough for anyone down the hall to hear as she continued to run<br>~~~~~~~~~~~

"Blaine coming up on your left is three robbers take the hall to your right and hide in room 223" Artie said through a talkie watching the screen Lauren stood at the door and Brittney was putting together more supplies the way Lauren was instructing her to do so Artie sighed

"This is so lame" he muttered

"What?" Brittney asked

"We don't get to be out there doing this stuff" Artie said "We sit here and make the supplies"

"Well we could get hurt I mean I'm not too bright, and Lauren just needs to keep an eye on us" Brittney said shrugging she was smart enough to at least know not to get Lauren mad suddenly something slammed on the door behind Lauren causing the group to Jump Lauren looked out the small window

"Shit it's the robbers!"

Finn heard Hope's scream he looked at Kurt who was just as pale and ran towards it  
>"Artie where's Hope?" Finn asked he didn't get a response<br>"Lauren...Brittney?" Finn asked worriedly still no answer he shook his head slowly  
>"This is bad" Kurt said they turned the corner to run into more robbers they turned and ran the two robbers continuing in pursuit of them<br>"Yeah no kidding" Finn said "Hope's in trouble, no one is answering and we're about to get shot to death!"  
>Kurt shook his head<br>"If we weren't running for our lives I would tell you everything that was wrong with that sentence right now" Kurt said Finn rolled his eyes  
>"We'll split up"<br>"There's two of them one to follow each of us" Kurt told him  
>"I am not good with plans!"<br>"Clearly" Kurt said then the door to the gym got kicked open the two skidded to a stop as the two robbers from earlier came out the two turned to go back only to run into the first two robbers Kurt looked at Finn  
>"Please tell me this is some horrific nightmare?" Kurt asked him<br>"I would but I'd be lying" Finn said

Rachel sighed no one was answering  
>"Alright I'm really starting to get scared" she said<br>"Yeah no one is responding" Puck said as Blaine ran up to them with Riker  
>"Have you guys heard anything from any one?" he asked<br>"We were going to ask you the same thing" Karofsky said this was not turning out as anyone had hoped the plan had seemed so great at the time but clearly things were just going from bad to worse at this point and it was not good at all  
>"HEY YOU KIDS GET OVER HERE" A robber shouted<br>"Run" Santana said running  
>"Right behind you" Quinn said running after her followed by the others all trying to get away from the robbers<p>

**Could this be the end of our glee club heroes? Have the robbers won? And what will become of the captive teachers TOO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
